Without limiting the scope of the present invention, this background of the present invention is described in connection with an asynchronous transfer mode (“ATM”) network and more specifically with a Global System for Mobile communication (“GSM”).
The popularity, complexity and scope of wireless communication networks have increased dramatically over the last few years. As a result, network owners and service providers are looking for ways to provide consumers or subscribers with new ways to apply wireless technology to their every day business and personal life. Moreover, wireless customers have become more sophisticated in their use of wireless technology and their expectation of competitive services at competitive prices.
For example, some customers want and are willing to pay for high-speed wireless data transmission using satellites communications. Other customers are not. As a result, customers are interested in having the option to choose from different transmission bandwidths, call routing priorities, security levels and other quality of service options.
What is needed is a method, apparatus and system for providing multiple quality of service classes to subscribers in a network.